Prepare for the attack
by xXx. Hidden By Darkness .xXx
Summary: The evo world is coming to an end. the antimutant act is in place, mutants are now locked away serving under humans. But war is about to unfold. Its time to assemble. One Shot.


I had big plans for this story and although many chapters are finished i just dont feel happy with how it's going.  
This is a repost of 'welcome to the end of the world. Part one'

So I am reposting this as a one shot and perhapse when i'm ready i will add on but for now, enjoy.

_- Steff -__**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do i own xmen evolution or the idea of mutants or there powers. Also i am not the first to lock them away.  
**

* * *

** _

_**Prepare for the attack**_

I do not own the characters in this story, nor do i own xmen evolution or the idea of mutants or there powers. Also i am not the first to lock them away. 

"I repeat. This is an emergency situation, all soldiers report to the front entrance. Prepare for the attack. All mutants are to assemble in the 3rd floor training facility to await further instruction. Official's make your way to the cafeteria before zero seven hundred hours. This is not a drill."

An alarm began blaring. All lights were dimmed and standard issue night vision goggles were collected from the supply boxes. Walls began shaking and after a moment all doors to the mutant containment cells simultaneously opened.

Soldiers rushed passed. A small group of commanding officers stopped to send the mutants to the training facility, but the mutants were far too malnourished and over worked that the ability to follow such orders were beyond their capability. The officers were not compassionate toward the mutants. All were the scum of the earth in their eyes. So smoke bombs and tear gas were thrown through the hallway and the group were continuing their passage to the front gate.

Havoc broke lose in the mutant containment area now. It was near impossible to breath with the smoke, and the tear gas was practically blinding. The strongest of the mutants were weakening now, having been forced to help their comrades, keeping them in the situation longer than required. The children crept into the corners for safety, crying their eyes out. The elderly were stuck on the floor unable to move, all energy used in just trying to stay conscious. The women were desperately trying to find each other for support and help. The mothers were searching for their children. The men were simply trying to get everyone out, and the insane were trying to make every one stay.

Logan was slammed against a wall. He held a hysterical woman firmly at the shoulders. "Don't fumble about! Just get to the 3rd floor! I'll take care of things."

She continued on her way still knocking over many to escape. Logan followed her helping those left in her tracks. With the course of his life he picked up certain skills, one of which was pretty rewarding at the moment. Years of training in the United states army has numbed him to the sting of tear gas or the suffocating effect of smoke, perhaps even to the point of immunity. But those years also taught him haste. There was danger, and action had to be taken, the orders were supplied and it was vital that every one got out of their quarters and to their stations. And Logan was most likely the only person who understood what, 'This is not a drill' meant.

He rushed along the corridor to the main hall, the smoke was thick dark and strong. Mutants were rushing through in any which way direction, some began collapsing. Logan wrinkled his nose at the irritation, and searched the room for anyone who needed help. Their were a dozen children spread through out the room, confused and scared. Those were whom he would help. He ran to the closest kid and picked him up. The child began kicking and screaming. Logan nearly dropped him but kept a hold on the kid, he spotted a small group and they all linked hands and he led them out side the hall.

He made three trips, and as he regained his composure it hit him just how many children he had seen whilst staying in this - 'god-forsaken hell hole'- in contrast to those he had rescued.

"Shit…" He exclaimed when he realized some must still be in their cells hiding. He dashed back down the hall and turned down the corridor to the male cells. He tripped over someone and went crashing to the floor. He looked back and saw a small frail figure crouched down trying to breathe. He growled exasperated. The figure slowly stood and helped Logan up.

Logan's brain seemed to stop functioning for a moment at the sight of the diminished Scott. They had really been apart for a long time. The deafening alarm began again and Logan was pulled back.

"What are you doing kid? Get the heck out!"

The tired and concerned expression plaguing Scotts face snapped back to show the strong, obedient, determined face that logan had never been too fond of. How relieved he was that Scott still remained.

Scott nodded and turned, he took as deep a breath he could and continued to move. Logan had changed. Not much physically, but it was in his eyes, Logan had changed. He, like all here, was weaker than when he came. His body was still strong but never before had his spirit been so low.

Scott collapsed on the floor completely out of breath, he had only managed to get half way down the hall. Drained from the vigorous training the previous day he was unable to continue on his feet. The smoke was rising so Scott was able to get a few shallow breaths in. He continued commando style dragging himself along with his elbows trying to reach his love. To help her to safety, he was sure she would have been forgotten in the commotion.

She had been fastened to her bed every night since her powers were revealed. A device attached to her head to stop her telekinesis and telepathy, with restraints to stop its removal. The red head was tricky for the watchmen who patrolled at night, she used to shock them for sometime with strange events throughout the night, even haunting their dreams after their shifts. But eventually her fun was put to an end, and she remained tied down from sundown, with the patrol men keeping an extra eye on her and the device during the day.

Jean lay thrashing about in her bed, her throat harsh from screaming. She tried to yell for help once more but the little sound made, went unheard due to the blaring siren over head. Her heart pounded in her ears, her burning eyes darting around in panic. She continued to thrash around unable to breath. Her lungs ached with the smoke consumed. Her head was spinning, and she barely noticed the 'Abnormality, hibernating mechanism' being pulled from her head. Immediately the terror of all the mutants around reached her and Jeans powers acted upon themselves causing the restraints to stretch and snap away and the smoke to clear around her body. The blurry image of a man stood over her. She heard Scott's voice echo loudest of all those inside her head.

"She's in a bad way.

"What do I do?

"Whats going on?

"What did that say?

"I have to get her away now!"

She felt one of his rough hands slide beneath her left leg, then another behind her back. She tried to stop him; he could barely support himself, let alone help her. But she was too weak to even talk. She closed her troubled eyes as he held her. Real tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had missed him.

"I love you." He said softly, and he began to carry her to the training facility with new strength as she passed out in his arms.

-- end --


End file.
